


A Dangerous Affair

by BeachBunny



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Cheating, One Night Stands, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: This is a cheating story, but but BUT, it's not what you think! Make sure you read till the end.
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Argus/Rafaela (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Dyrroth & Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger & Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot & Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot/Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Silvanna & Tigreal (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mobile Games Fanfictions





	1. A Dangerous Affair: Part 1

[Cover Art Credit: https://www.instagram.com/chloesketchz/](https://www.instagram.com/chloesketchz/)

It’s impossible to miss her, Granger thinks. She’s the only female at the wedding actually wearing a tuxedo.

It suits her though, she stands tall and confident in it. He himself is wearing an all-black suit, complete with a black tie.

“Hi,” he says as she looks up. “I’m Granger.” he sticks his hand out for her to shake. She looks at his face, bemused.

“And you are?” he persists.

“Silvanna,” she says finally, taking his hand.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sure.”

They make small talk for a bit.

“Dance with me,” he says, holding out his hand. She regards it. “I came here with someone, actually.” she admits.

“I don’t see your date.” Granger smiles.

Silvanna takes his hand.

Odette and Lancelot have finally finished their multiple first dances and everyone is finally actually partying on the dance floor.

They’re both pleasantly buzzed but not too drunk thankfully. Silvanna nibbles on Granger’s ear.

“Wanna come up to my room with me?”

But Granger can’t stop himself from saying, “My girlfriend will be back soon.”

Silvanna shakes her head, almost as though she’s about to snort, but manages to stop herself. Instead, she wraps her arms around his neck.

“That’s too bad,” she says. “My hotel bed’s looking a little lonely.”

Granger follows her up.

***

It’s been a while since that wedding but he’s looking at her right now. He spotted her when he walked into the bar. He shouldn’t be surprised, Granger supposed, since her office wasn’t too far from this bar.

She was wearing a silver dress with thin straps that matched her silver-blonde hair. She didn’t notice him, too busy chatting with the bartender while he prepared a cocktail for her.

Granger sidled up behind her and put his arms between hers, effectively trapping her against the bar counter top. She turned around to see who it was.

“I’m seeing someone.” Silvanna says primly, turning back and staring straight ahead. Granger nuzzles into her neck.

“So?” he asks.

“So.” she says, “The last time can’t happen again.”

“You didn’t have fun?”

“Of course I did.” she said trying to look like his neck kissing wasn’t affecting her. “But it shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“That’s too bad,” Granger’s whisper made her knees buckle. “I wanted to taste you tonight.”

She jumps on his motorbike and follows him home.

(Granger spends a long time between her thighs.)

“Your moans are music to my ears.” he whispers.

***

“I have to go,” she says, pulling her clothes back on.

“Why?” Granger asks. He’s still naked in bed, although the sheets are hiding his bottom half from view.

He leans back against the headboard. “Feeling guilty about the boyfriend?”

She tosses her hair back. “Well, we have an arrangement.” she says.

“Are you happy with him?”

She throws him a disbelieving look. Granger shrugs, still waiting for the answer.

“Yes.” she says, almost suppressing a smile. “He makes me very happy.”

Granger sits back, beckoning for her to lay down with him.

***

They’re at another hotel room this time. He’d booked a hotel somewhere far out, so no one they knew would see them together.

Granger starts kissing her neck. It’s a tactic that’s worked on her the last few times.

True enough, she melts in his arms. He starts pressing kisses down to her cleavage, his hands pulling her ass to his body.

“Wait,” she pauses, her silver-blonde hair tickling his nose. “Can we do something else together?”

“Like what?” Granger says confusedly.

“There’s a mini-carnival going on nearby,” Silvanna offers, pointing out the window and drawing random circles southwards.

Granger stared in disbelief. Silvanna held her ground.

“Fine,” he sighed.

They got hotdogs and candy floss. They rode the viking ship a few times. Then they tried their hand at throwing balls into hoops and a few shooting games. Granger was the best at those. They rode the ferris wheel but both agreed it was boring.

Granger tore her black silk thong off her body later in the bedroom.

***

They hadn’t done this in over two years. Yet here they were now, in some hotel room on the other side of town.

“I have a child.” she warns him as she sees him coming near.

“So do I.” Granger says, as their lips meet.

Later, Granger selects an apple from the fruit bowl. This hotel room’s pretty decent compared to most of the other ones they’d been in. They’d even given them fresh fruit and flowers as a form of welcome.

Granger took the apple to the bed, where Silvanna was still lying naked.

“Here.” he offered, slicing the apple in half, and removing the seeds and passing her the cut apple before she even asked for it.

“Thanks,” she said, accepting the apple slice, wiping tears away.

“You okay?” Granger asked. She nodded but didn’t say anything. Was it guilt? Anger? Shame? Granger knew she didn’t want to talk about it.

Silvanna didn’t push him away when he tried to cuddle.

***

It was a boring day at work. Till he got her text.

It was short and sweet.

_You. Me. Tonight. Oxford Hotel on Sunset street._

_You serious?_ he texted back.

_Yup._

And then another text from her.

_Tie me up._

Granger called Fanny and asked him if she could help look after his kid for a few hours that night.

***

Silvanna was out of town for a conference.

What a coincidence, so was he.

Actually no, he wasn’t. But it was the perfect excuse to go spend the night with her. He had to give multiple excuses to Alucard while asking him to take care of his child while Granger was away.

Seeing her in black lace lingerie and her lips wrapped around his cock was worth it.

***

She’s fiddling with his wedding ring on his finger when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and jumped up.

“Hi sweetheart!” she answered the phone, moving towards the balcony and shutting the glass door. Granger watched her speak animatedly on the phone.

“Your husband?” Granger asks when she finally gets off the phone and comes back into the room.

“No, my daughter.” she says, sending text messages. She’s still working twenty minutes later.

“Come to bed,” Granger says.

She finally puts away her phone and joins him in the bed.

They cuddle for a bit, till her hands snake down towards his thighs.

***

When she woke up, he was gone. She checked her texts.

***

Silvanna heaved her luggage bag from the taxi to the pavement, waving away the taxi driver’s offer to help. She gazed up at her home. It was modest, but it was enough for her, her husband and her daughter. They were happy here.

She shook off the thoughts of the man she slept with last night.

“Babe?” Silvanna called out as she let herself in.

“In here,” came a male voice from the kitchen. Silvanna walked through the doorway, seeing the man in sweatpants.

“How was the conference?” her husband asked, as he sliced the apple in his hand, carefully removing the seeds.

“It was good. I think they really liked my ideas.” Silvanna dropped her handbag on the dining table before moving to her husband. He passed her the now seedless apple half along with a kiss.

“Met anyone new?” he asked casually, wiping his hands. Silvanna rolled her eyes as she bit into the apple slice.

“Only a handsome guy,” She teases.

“Must be a stud,” her husband says idly.

“He is,” Silvanna sighs. “He’s way better looking than you.”

“Hey!” Granger says. Silvanna laughs, kissing him as he made a mock sad face.

“Why didn’t you come back with me? I woke up and you already left the hotel.” she asked, biting into her apple again.

“Andrea wanted me to bring her to the zoo after school,” he replied.

“You could have told me and we’d come back together.” Silvanna pointed out.

Granger shook his head. “I thought you might as well get more sleep.”

“Besides,” he smirked, “you came so hard last night I thought you might still be knocked out this morning.”

“It’s… no… ugh!” Silvanna shoved him as he laughed. She could feel the tell-tale blush rising in her cheeks. How was it that she was married to him for 7 years and he could still make her blush like this?

“Mummy!” a voice thankfully cuts in as five-year-old Andrea runs in. Silvanna picks her up.

“Hi sweetheart.” she says fondly. “I heard Daddy brought you to the zoo today?”

“Yeah, we saw elephants! Can we have an elephant?”

As Andrea babbled on, Silvanna sneaked a peek at Granger.

They’d been together for so long that sometimes things felt a little boring and monotonous. But he always tried to make things fun and exciting again.

It was always funny whenever they pretended to go have a one night stand with each other. Sometimes she wanted to break character and laugh at the silliness of it.

But she was also touched that he always made the effort to keep their relationship fresh.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she looked at the screen. Unread texts, unread emails, to-do lists of never-ending things that needed her attention.

She looked at her daughter and her husband. Little Andrea was now asking about what the zoo animals ate for dinner and Granger was patiently answering her questions.

She left her phone on the table as she helped Granger prepare their own dinner. Work can wait.

Her phone was left untouched the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This chapter is from Granger's point of view. The next chapter is the same story but from Silvanna's point of view.


	2. A Dangerous Affair: Part 2

[Cover Art Credit: https://www.instagram.com/chloesketchz/](https://www.instagram.com/chloesketchz/)

She’s watching Odette and Lancelot whizz around on their 3rd first dance ( _why have only one first dance when I can have many first dances?_ Lancelot asks). In the meantime, someone downs his flaming drink next to her.

“The flame is burning inside me!” Argus groans. Rafaela pats his back, trying not to laugh.

“Healing prayers for you, darling.” she says sympathetically.

Silvanna keeps an eye on the man, but he doesn’t seem to be in any harm.

“Hi” she hears her boyfriend say in her ear as he comes up to her. “I’m Granger.” he sticks out his hand for her to shake.

 _Huh?_ Silvanna stares at him.

“And you are?” he continues.

Silvanna shakes her head. Must be some kind of weird game. She plays along anyway. “Silvanna.”

He gets her a drink and asks her questions as if he doesn’t already know the answers. Silvanna relaxes into it, trying not to laugh. Granger’s very good at being the handsome stranger though, never once breaking character.

“Dance with me,” he says finally.

“I came here with someone, actually.” Silvanna says snobbily. _I came here with you_ , she thinks, trying not to giggle.

“I don’t see your date.” Granger smiles.

***

A little later, Silvanna’s head is feeling light and buzzed, when she whispers seductively into Granger’s ear.

“Wanna come up to my room with me?”

“My girlfriend will be back soon.”

Silvanna nearly bursts out laughing at her very annoying boyfriend but she manages to hold back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“That’s too bad,” she says instead. “My hotel bed’s looking a little lonely.”

Granger bends to whisper in her ear. “Then what are we waiting for?”

***

Silvanna’s waiting for him at the bar near her office when someone comes up behind her.

“I’m seeing someone.” Silvanna says primly, her breath caught when she sees Granger so close to her. He’s so close she can catch a whiff of his cologne.

“So?” Granger asks teasingly, nuzzling into her neck.

When he later whispers “I wanted to taste you tonight.” into her ear, her knees buckled. She ignores her initial plan of playing hard to get and turns around to face him, kissing his lips hard.

They make out for a moment, till she can’t take it anymore. As she catches her breath, Granger says breezily, “So see you next time?”

And he turns around and saunters out of the bar. Silvanna stares in disbelief for a moment till he turns around and throws her a wink, doubling back to get her.

“Rude,” she huffs, trying to sound mad. Granger just laughs.

“You’ll pay for this.” she threatens jokingly.

He does, when she makes sure he kisses her very thoroughly down there before she lets him kiss her lips again. Then again, she’s not really sure he thinks it’s a punishment when he whispers to her,

“Your moans are music to my ears.”

***

She’s finally gotten up to pee and wash herself. Granger’s gone back to lie down, not even bothering to put on pants.

But Silvanna’s started to think about what she needs to do tomorrow. Meetings, her presentation, and a couple of phone calls she really needed to make.

“I have to go,” she says, pulling her clothes back on.

“Why?” Granger asks. Silvanna doesn't answer, too distracted.

“Feeling guilty about the boyfriend?”

LOL. That catches her attention.

She plays along.

“Well, we have an arrangement.” Silvanna says airily. _I cheat on him with him._

“Are you happy with him?”

Silvanna stares. Is he trying to get a compliment from her?

But Granger’s usually guarded face is gone, and he’s looking at her openly like he really wants to know. _Are you happy with me?_

She thinks back. Some days he’s rather frustrating. And they’re both so stubborn. Whenever they disagreed, it was hard to come to a compromise.

But he’s also incredibly caring and tender in ways she never would have thought he could be, looking at the tough guy act he shows the world.

“Yes.” she says. “He makes me very happy.”

Granger sits back, beckoning for her to lay down with him.

She comes back to bed, snuggling against him. Tomorrow can wait.

“Does your girlfriend make you happy?” she asks back in a whisper.

Granger kisses her forehead. “You know she does.”

***

Planning a wedding is freaking exhausting.

It’s not even about making the decisions on flowers and cake and dresses. It’s about everyone around her suddenly going a bit mad perhaps, and deciding they didn’t want to be attending yet another nice formal wedding.

She spent ages having to convince her estranged brother Dyrroth to attend her wedding and wear a tux ( _ **I do what I want!**_ is his answer half the time).

And then having to convince Natalia that no, pants is not an option for bridesmaids, she wants Natalia to wear a dress.

And then having to convince Alucard that he is **not** allowed to dress up as a vampire with red contact lenses and show up with a giant sword, or else he’ll definitely not be Granger’s best man. (She curses Lancelot for showing off with a sword during his wedding, Alucard probably got inspiration from Lancelot).

It doesn’t help that Granger himself jokes about dyeing his hair silver and showing up in a Terminator costume and mask.

Why can’t she just have a nice normal wedding like everyone else?

Well, she doesn’t have to stress right now, she thinks as she drives towards the hotel address Granger gave her.

Is that a carnival? she suddenly thinks as she looks to the left.

When was the last time they did something _fun_?

(Well they’re about to do something fun in bed but that’s not what she means.)

“Can we do something else together?” She asks while he’s in between her cleavage.

“Like what?”

“There’s a mini-carnival going on nearby,” Silvanna waves her hand out the window

Granger stares at her in disbelief, his hands still on her ass.

“Fine.” He sighed.

A few Viking ship rides and shooting games and a boring ferris wheel ride later, they’ve decided to call it a day.

“How are you so good with a gun?” Silvanna asks as they get back to their hotel room.

“You were supposed to relax your shoulders a bit more. Your posture was too tense.”

“Can you show me?”

Granger mimics holding a gun in his hands.

“Like this?” Silvanna asks as she unzips his pants. Granger goes rigid.

“That’s not how you hold a gun.” He says in a strangled voice.

“This is how I hold _your_ gun,” Silvanna says calmly, stroking him.

They didn’t waste any more time after that.

***

They don’t plan a getaway again for over two years. Her belly swells and they welcome their first child into the world. It’s all diapers and lullabies and exhaustion after that.

Finally, Natalia and Tigreal agree to look after little Andrea so they can have a night to themselves.

Granger doesn’t waste a minute.

“I have a child.” Silvanna says as he climbs on the bed.

“So do I.” Granger replies, kissing her. Peeling her dress off, he kisses a line all the way down to her belly.

She suddenly wriggles uncomfortably. Her ugly C-section scar is now showing. Silvanna suffered a difficult birth, waiting for 8 hours in labour before finally deciding to opt for a Cesarean.

Granger had ended up sleeping on the hospital couch for 3 days, not wanting to leave her alone overnight in the hospital. He and Alucard had drunk so much coffee in those 3 days. But it was all worth it to hold baby Andrea in their arms.

Her body hadn’t bounced back like she had hoped though. She still had some pregnancy fat and her stomach still bore red stretch marks and the C-section scar. They would fade, but not that soon.

And Granger’s kissing her right on the scar right now. To her horror, she can’t help the tears from falling from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“It’s ugly, I don’t want you to look at it.” she bends over so that she’s holding her knees, effectively covering her stomach so that neither one of them can see it.

Granger plays with her fingers for a moment.

“You know I don’t care,” he says softly.

 _Yeah, but her insecurity does,_ her brain says nastily.

When she doesn’t react, he sits up and pulls her to sit in his lap.

“You carried a human being for 9 months,” he reminded her slowly. “I don’t care what your stomach looks like, I care that you’re a goddamn warrior.”

And just like that, it was like a dam broke as she started crying.

Granger was very tender with her that night.

***

_You. Me. Tonight. Oxford Hotel on Sunset street._

She thinks, then sends another message.

_Tie me up._

That night, she watches with excitement and nervousness as he comes towards her, pulling off his tie. He uses it to tie her wrists behind her back, a glint in his eye.

Hands tied and a blindfold covering her eyes, Silvanna writhes and moans as Granger’s mouth worships her nipples. His fingers pump into the wetness between her thighs.

In that moment, she stops thinking about what she looks like and a million other things in her head, and just lets go.

***

She’s in the bathroom for a while after the conference. She takes her time applying heavier makeup than usual - dark lined eyes, dark purple stained lips. She didn’t look like herself anymore, she didn’t look like Silvanna.

And that suits her just fine.

Granger’s waiting at the hotel lounge for her, and his eyes widen slightly when he takes her in. She smiles a little as she slides into the seat next to him.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks.

“No,” she tosses her hair back. “But you can come up to my room.”

It takes way too long for them to catch the lift up and get to their hotel room. Silvanna takes her own sweet time while Granger is impatient.

But tonight she’s in control.

And as they reach their room (finally), she indicates for him to sit on the bed.

Perched at the edge, he watches as she drops her jacket and top on the floor, revealing her black lace bra. His eyes flick up and down her body, and he swallows.

With a sly smile, Silvanna unzips and drops her tight skirt on the floor, revealing the matching black lace underwear.

Her knees sink on the floor in front of Granger, and she pulls off his belt which is now at her eye level.

“Let’s make this quick.” Granger groans, his fingers combing through her hair.

But Silvanna takes her own sweet time tasting his cock as he moans above her.

***

She looks at her phone screen as it lights up. _Home_ , it flashed.

“Hi sweetheart!” she answered, automatically moving towards the balcony.

“Hi mummy!” came her daughter’s voice on the other end of the line. She sits at the balcony, legs up on another chair as she peacefully looks at the greenery in front of her. Her daughter chats about a story Uncle Alucard told her about demons and princesses and knights.

“Are you coming home tonight?” her daughter asked.

“Not tonight, Andrea.” Silvanna said, glancing back at Granger, who was flipping through the TV channels. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Make sure you go to bed on time.”

“Okay.”

“Can I talk to Uncle Alucard?”

She heard shuffling on the other side before a male voice came on the line. “Hi.”

“What’s up with demons and knights?”

“It’s Chevaliers.” Alucard defends himself. “Oh, Andrea doesn’t know how to say that so I had to say knights.”

“Whatever.” Silvanna waggles her finger at the phone, even though the man won’t even be able to see her. “Don’t say too much about that. I don’t want her to have nightmares.”

“Fiiiine. Enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

As she hung up and returned to the room, it occurred to her that she didn’t even think to let Granger chat with their daughter.

“Your husband?” Granger teases.

“No, my daughter.” Silvanna snorts at his joke and starts checking her emails.

“Come to bed.” Granger says, flipping off the TV.

Silvanna obeys, as they cuddle in the bed. Before he drifts off, she snakes her hands down in between his thighs.

He’s awake instantly.

“Minx,” he says as he flips her over and they start a second round.

***

When she woke up, he was gone. She checked her texts.

 _I’m picking up Andrea from sch_ , was her husband’s message earlier in the morning. _Didn’t want to wake you. See you tonight at home_

 _Can’t wait._ she texts back.


End file.
